Truco o trato
by Asile-chan
Summary: Oneshot de Halloween atrasado xdxd


**¿Truco o Trato?**

 **Holis, se que debería estar actualizando "Una Familia" pero esque este oneshot se me vino de repente y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan a mis fic, siguiéndolos, marcándolos como favs y comentándolos, enserio lo aprecio mucho y lamento si no contesto siempre, pero soy medio olvidadiza XD**

 **Ya se que ya paso Halloween, pero soy bien malota y lo subiré xdxd.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

Había llegado por fin el día de Halloween y todos en el cuartel se reunirían para celebrarlo, pues aun cuando vives en un mundo tan devastado en el que te podrías convertir en comida de titán de un momento a otro, celebrar y olvidarse de la dura realidad era permitido de vez en cuando.

Hoy mismo en la noche habría una gran cena y luego la fiesta de disfraces, en la que TODOS estaban Invitados a participar, aunque a uno es especifico se le obligo prácticamente a hacerlo; el capitán Levi nunca ha sido muy aficionado a ningún tipo de celebración, en lo que lleva siendo parte del cuartel no ha ido ni una sola vez a alguna festividad.

-Eres un aburrido, enano—le decía Hanji ante la negativa que seguía teniendo el chico a ir a la cena que dentro de un par de minutos daría inicio.—Pero sabes que tendrás que bajar de todas formas—se burlaba la chica.

-Cuatro ojos de mierda, deja de restregármelo en la cara—le gritaba furioso Levi.

Erwin lo amenazó con no pedir ni un solo artículo de limpieza el próximo año si no se presentaba a la fiesta de Halloween, el maldito cejotas, como solía llamarlo, sabía muy bien que tornillos apretar para hacerlo aceptar.

-No olvides el disfrazzz-gritaba Hanji saliendo de la habitación, al tiempo que Levi dejaba ir un portazo. Encima de tener que asistir a ese absurdo evento, tenía que disfrazarse.

\- Mientras tanto, en otro lado del cuartel -

-Mikasa, date prisa, será divertido—gritaba una emocionada Sasha—Solo imagínate todo lo que podremos comer—chillaba.

-No tengo muchos ánimos de bajar—decía la chica azabache, tanto Armin como Eren se encontraban en Sina, arreglando algunos asuntos en el palacio real, donde Historia gobernaba desde más o menos 3 meses. La chica quiso ir con ellos, pero sus deberes como soldado se lo impidieron, ahora estaba bajo un duro entrenamiento proporcionado por el capitán Levi, cosa que no le molestaba tanto como al principio, pues al pasar tanto tiempo juntos habían aprendido a llevarse mejor, a tal punto de que el dio el permiso para que ella fuese, pero el comandante Erwin y la Teniente Hanji se negaron ante la petición.

-No seas aguafiestas Mikasa, solo es una vez al año—decía la chica patata.

-No tienes por qué obligarla, a mí tampoco me parece gran cosa—dijo Jean desde el marco de la puerta.

-Pero, no puedes dejarme sola—contesto Sasha con su cara de perrito, cosa que no le dejo a Mikasa otra opción más que ir.

\- En la fiesta -

Todos pasaron la cena charlando amistosamente, comportándose como gente decente, si le preguntaban a Levi, pero a la hora de la fiesta esa era otra historia, ya el alcohol en la sangre y las emociones de momento con los disfraces atrevidos que algunas llevaban, la música alta y las luces de colores habían hecho que todos comenzaran a bailar, gritar y hasta a hacer el ridículo sin importarles nada.

El capitán, que iba vestido como mayordomo, (N/A Imaginenselo vestido como Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji pero en versión enana) decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire con una botella de vodka que había tomado; era de los que prefería beber solo y como tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, no hacia estupideces después de un par de botellas.

Miraba las estrellas y brindaba a la salud de nadie, ni siquiera a la suya, no tenía ni amores, ni deseos ni nada, tal vez lo único que podía pedir era no sentir tanto dolor en el momento en que le tocara su turno de ser comida de titán. Ah y que la mocosa de Mikasa se convirtiera en una digna sucesora de él, esperando que viviese más tiempo, claro.

Hablando de ella, no la había visto durante la cena, echo una rápida mirada a su alrededor y no la vislumbro por ninguna parte, por lo que se le imagino que estaría de camino a la muralla sina para verse con el chico titán y el rubio ese, eran su única adoración, aunque ahora que la conocía más entendía en cierta parte su razón de ser; él era de la misma forma con Farlan e Isabel.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto que había alguien a unos metros de él, era una chica vestida de mucama, no de esas de trajes exóticos, pero debía admitir que se veía bastante bien. La chica al parecer se sintió observada, pues se movió del lugar y volteo a verle, ahí se dio cuenta de que esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Mikasa; no había escapado después de todo; lo que la hacía ver más madura que antes. Se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba, no sabía para que exactamente, pero lo hizo.

-Feliz Halloween,-dijo ella sarcástica, estaba bien informada sobre que a Levi no le hacía gracia ese tipo de eventos.

-Lo mismo digo, mocosa—respondió el—Pensé que te habías escapado para ir tras tus amigos—comento.

-Tuve intenciones de hacerlo—confeso ella—pero parece que ahora razono más en vez de actuar tan instintivamente.

-Me parece genial—dijo Levi—aunque el instinto no es siempre malo.

-Lo sé, a la hora de matar titanes sirve mucho—dijo la chica recordando las palabras que el mismo le había dicho tiempo atrás.

-Ah, esta fiesta de mierda; nunca entendí su gracia—dijo Levi cansado.

-Pues, de pequeña recuerdo que era pedir dulces jugando al truco o trato—recordó la chica que años atrás salía con sus dos amigos a las casas vecinas, no llevaban disfraces, pero se divertían igual; pero ahora ya mayor y con todo lo que paso le parecía aburrido.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?—pregunto el azabache, no recuerdo haber hecho nada parecido en su vida.

-Es básicamente ir a una casa y preguntarle "¿Truco o trato?" y si responde trato es porque te dará dulces, aunque si se niega o no responde rápido podrás hacerle una broma, como lanzarle papel a su casa.—explicaba Mikasa.

-Suena estúpido—dijo Levi con media sonrisa, imaginándose a esa pequeña mocosa antes de todo el caos de su vida .Sabia más o menos su historia y le agradaba saber que aun con eso guardaba uno que otro recuerdo feliz.

-Lo es—secundo Mikasa—es noche, creo que me dirigiré a mi habitación—dijo la chica.

-Te acompaño, hay muchos idiotas ebrios por aquí—dijo Levi.

-¿Incluyendote?—pregunto ella burlándose.

-Mocosa de Mierda, respeta a tus mayores—contesto el al tiempo que la acompañaba de camino a los dormitorios; pudo ver que ya algunos comenzaban a caer presas del sueño y el alcohol, vislumbro a la chica que se la pasaba comiendo como cerdo durmiendo muy cerca del chico de cabeza rapada. Era la única compañera de habitación de Mikasa, por lo que se imaginó que al menos hoy ella tendría la habitación llena de tranquilidad para ella sola.

Al llegar ella le agradeció y ambos se quedaron viendo durante un momento, ella debía admitir que al él ese disfraz le quedaba de maravilla, y el que ella era una mucama sexy después de todo.

No saben bien si fue por el alcohol o porque desde hace tiempo querían hacerlo de manera incosciente, pero terminaron acercándose bastante, dejando solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus bocas. Ambos estaban ahí, entre la tentación y lo que consideraban correcto, y hubieran sucumbido por su deseo si no fuera porque oyeron la ruidosa risa de Hanji acercarse, separándose de inmediato, mientras ella entraba a su habitación y él se dirigía a su recamara.

Al llegar, Levi se maldijo no haber podido probar los labios de Mikasa, estuvo tan cerca y no lo logro, y todo por culpa de la maldita cuatro ojos. Molesto y frustrado decidió dormirse, por lo que busco un pijama limpio y comenzó a quitarse el saco. Pero justo entonces oyó golpes en la puerta, pensó en ignorarlos, pero se imaginó que la causante era Hanji y pensó en desquitarse de una vez. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Mikasa del otro lado.

-¿Truco o trato?—Pregunto ella seria.

-¿Qué diablos?—pregunto el confundido.

-Respuesta equivocada—dijo la chica, y lo beso; unió sus labios y a pesar de la sorpresa de Levi, este siguió su ritmo.

Terminado el beso, que fue por cierto bastante largo, ambos se vieron de forma directamente por unos minutos, hasta que Levi rompió el silencio.

-Mocosa tramposa, te aprovechaste que no había jugado antes—dijo.

-Pero explique muy bien el juego capital, fue tu culpa por no aprender—dijo ella.—pero bueno, te dare otra oportunidad.-¿Truco o trato?—Pregunto de nuevo.

-Truco—contesto el seguro.

-Espera, no se contesta asi…-intentaba decir Mikasa pero Levi la halo dentro de su habitación.

-Yo juego diferente—fue la respuesta de el al momento que volvía a unir sus labios, esa sería una noche llena de trucos que la chica ni siquiera se imaginaba, y Levi se encargaría de dejarle cada uno marcado en la piel para que los recordase siempre.

Fin


End file.
